


Because I was loved

by fatrock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Bullying, Character Study?, Friendship, Gen, I just started and he's too precious, MPD, Multiple Personalities, Some others - Freeform, au-ish, idk where this is going tbh, mostly AU, not sorry, sleep what's that?, some blood, some dark stuff, suicidal, tomato son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Nathanael was a child he had been going back and forth from orphanage to home till he was finally given a home in Paris. Yet, he always thought he was missing something, with a life full of lies he couldn't get too close to anyone. That is, until he met people like Adrien and Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because I wasn't wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what else to say aside from that Miraculous Ladybug is a good show, shame it's hard to find the original French ver. 
> 
> Aside from me blabbering, here you go under the cut!

Somewhere in Paris, near the Eiffle Tower was a orphanage, on those steps was a small basket containing a baby. The baby had reddish-orange hair and light blue eyes. In the basket was a note; 

Rose are red   
Violets are blue  
If you come across a ladybug  
Luck will come to you

Love,

Your parents 

That was 5 years ago.

The child now at age 5 was being returned from a family. The family had a new child and decided it was too much to take care of three. Around the child's neck was the letter from when he was a baby. It gave him hope. 

That was another 5 years ago...

Another cycle of being returned. This time purposely, by the police. The person who adopted him tried to use him to sell drugs. He smelled like second hand smoking. At this point his hair was going past his face. 

That was 2 years ago...

He was with a new family, again, which he hoped he could get along with. They had a spoiled daughter, even though he was newer he wasn't doted on as much. 

For an attempt to kill his "sister", he was sent back.

He had gotten used to being sent back.

Another 2 years later...

He was sitting outside the orphanage, he saw an artist. He curiously walked over to him. 

"You like my artwork, huh?," the artist spoke to him

He just nodded.

"What's your name, boy?"

"I don't have one...," he croaked his voice sore from being dry

"How about I give you one?"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"How about, Nathanael?"

Nathanael, he like that name, he nodded his head yes.

For the first time he was given a name, not just boy, son, or little brother.

Everyday he's see the artist outside and watched carefully and curiously. In exchange, the artist would give him art lessons. 

That happiness didn't last. The artist himself was growing weary of what little time he had left. Soon after he finished his painting, which happened to be of Nathanael, he passed away with a note and a rose sent to him.

Mon ami Nathanael,

I'm so happy that we could become friends, I bet your crying over this note. In a way I'm part of you, I taught you some of my art skills. So don't forget me.

Your friend,

L'artist

Nathanael couldn't hold back the tears.

For the next year he never went outside.

1 year later after he stayed inside...

He was finally adopted, at this point it didn't matter to him. He just solmnly looked at his feet as he went to go meet his new parent or parents.

There was just a woman who was in the front. Since his hair was all in his face he couldn't see her too well, then again she couldn't see his eyes. 

"Hello there.," the woman bent over a bit " What's your name?"

"N, Nathanael...," he stuttered

"Nice go meet you.," she took his hand by surprise 

Nathanael tensed up slightly. He hadn't made hand contact with anyone in a long time. 

"Is this all you have?," she frowned at how little he had

He nodded yes.

"Then let's go!", she payed the orphanage director," Thank you very much!"

She took him by his hand again and dragged him out to her car. 

"Don't forget to buckle your seatbelt, ok?", she smiled at her new son

He nodded as he clicked his seat belt.

While they were driving, the woman sighed, "Just so you know, you'll have to speak up more to survive this world..."

"I know."

"How old are you?"

"16..."

"Brings me back! Anyway, so you know how to read and write?"

"Yes, a friend taught me."

"Good. I'm new here too, so we're both strangers.," she laughed sheepishly," We've arrived!"

His new home wasn't anything special, or so he thought, until he saw the inside he was taken aback by all the space in their apartment. 

"Welcome to your new home, Nathanael!," his mom hugged him

Maybe he could get used to a regular life.

A few months later...

It was going to be his first day at school. His hairstyle still mostly covered his face, but it was mostly brushed to the side so he could still see through one eye. He gulped as he was about to leave through the door. 

'I can do it!,' he thought to himself smiling slightly

As he left the apartment, somewhere else a ladybug was late.


	2. Because that's what friends are for

Staring at the huge school he was at a loss for words. The bell rang signaling the start of class and he panicked as he didn't know where his class was. Suddenly he bumped into a slightly taller person. 

"Sorry...," was all he said

"It's my fault! I was running late to class!," it was a girl," are you new here?"

"Yes..."

"Great! I can show you around!", the girl smiled," Name's Marinette Dupain Cheng!"

"Nathanael..."

"Nice to meet you!"

'And a good reason to be late for once!,' Marinette thought with a relief 

Marinette showed Nathanael around the school. To summarize it, it was kinda like a maze. 

"Also, there's someone you should watch out for.," Marinetted turned around with a slight frown from seeing who was walking down the opposite hall," Chloe Bourgeois!"

At first Nathanael couldn't see what was so bad about the other girl. That is, until she bumped into Marinette.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see you there since you're short.," even worse she spoke like a California girl, in FRANCE 

"Marinette! Are you ok?," Nathanael helped the taller girl up 

"For now I am, her antics are worse in class. Now let's go find your classroom!," Marinette marched on with her head high 

Or so that's how it should've been.

"I think so... At least she isn't all over Adrien!," Marinette scowled as she got up," Do you know what class your in?"

"Um...", Nathanael handed Marinette a slip of paper with the teachers name on it

"We're in the same class!," she cheered before returning to a scowl," And we're also stuck with Chloe! Ughhhh!"

Nathanael didn't know what to say to Marinette's mood swings.

"Ok, Marinette, you can do this!," she grabbed Nathanael's hand surprising the latter, "Sorry if I startled you!"

Nathanael didn't know what to say. 

Eventually the two got to the class and look who was already there, Chloe. She seemed to be boring the class with her report about Adrein or whatever it was.

"Maybe we should stay out here for now?," Marinette suggested

Nathanael was gonna reply until that snotty high pitched voice yelled", LOOK IT'S MARINETTE AND SHE'S LATE BY 2 HOURS!"

Marinette wanted to smack her head against as wall, but seeing how everyone in the class was looking at her, she smiled embarrassed. 

"So, Marinette what kinda excuses do you have today?," Chloe laughed 

"I was showing Nathanael around!," Marinette protested

"Nathanael? Ha, they must be part of your imaginary friends!"

"No he's real!"

"Prov-achoo," Chloe's sentence was cut off with a sneeze," where'd a-achoo! this dust come fro-achoo!"

Nathanael had taken the erasers from the board and had been cleaning the dust out from them, directly at Chloe.

Marinette smiled Nathanael. He shyly returned the gesture, before putting the erasers back. 

The teacher came running in", Are you done Chloe?" 

Even their teacher didn't really like Chloe. 

"N-achoo!," she kept sneezing

"I think she's done! Right guys?," a blonde boy at the front spoke up

"Ye, man it must be hay fever running all over the place!", the African girl added on

Soon enough all the students had something to say to get Chloe out of the classroom. Leave, she did. Yet, it wouldn't be the end of her.

The teacher announced that it was free time. 

Marinette was taken out of the room to talk with the teacher to say why she was, by then 2 hours and 15 minutes late.

"Man, that was a bold step you took!," Nathanael was patted on the back by the blond boy from earlier," Name's Adrein, nice to meet'cha!"

"So your name's Nathanael?," the girl from before spoke," I'm Alya. The one over there with the headphones is Nino."

One by one Nathanael was introduced to his first and new classmates and future friends.

Elsewhere Chloe was washing her face off in a restroom.

"If only he hadn't been then I could've gotten away with it! No one defies me, Chloe!," her makeup was smeared,"And no one makes me look like an idiot!"

Of course, there's Hawkmoth/Papillon who sense's Chloe's rage and sends out an Akuma...

The akumatized butterfly landed on Chloe's earring.

"Well, Antibug it seems the spotlight has chosen you.," Papillon spoke," Now don't you think it's time to show the others who the real star is?"

The usual response was a dark smirk. Chloe headed out to do what was needed to be done.


	3. Because you don't know anything about me

Chloe aka Antibug walked back to the classroom. She could think of several, possibly millions of ways she was going to get back at Nathanael. 

Marinette who was returning from her conversation with the teacher saw the akumatized Chloe walk by.

"Tikki, we need to transform!," Marinette opened her bag

"It doesn't look like she's doing anything bad yet...," Tikki peeked out from the bag's opening

"Your right, we shouldn't judge too quickly, yet last time she went after Adrein..."

"It doesn't seem like she's after Adrien or you this time, Marinette."

"Unless..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no! What if she's after Nathanael?"

"Then let's hurry!"

Marinette ran back to the classroom to see if Nathanael was alright.

Everything seemed normal as Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange, I'm sure she was going to..."

A can of smoke was thrown into the classroom.

"This is...!," Marinette ran out and tried to open the door it was locked," How?! The window!"

Marinette began to run towards the window seeing three figures leaving.

"Antibug, Chat noir, and Nathanael?," she squinted," I hope he can handle it for now, I better see how everyone else is doing..."

With Chat Noir...

"Now wait a minute!," Chat noir yelled at Antibug

"NO!," she stubbornly yelled back," HE'S GOING TO GET WHAT HE DESERVES!"

Nathanael was slightly confused on what happened as it gave him a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Um...," he spoke 

"What?," Antibug groaned

"You're Chloe right...?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say this?! I'M ANTIBUG!"

"Gotcha!," Chat noir caught up

Antibug smirked," If you want him back, why not give me you ring in exchange?"

"I don't even know him!," both the males shouted

"Er..."

A yo-yo hit Antibug in the head.

"Sorry for the wait Chat!," Ladybug swung in 

"All the better M'lady!," Chat noir went up to kiss her only to be pushed back as usual

"Ladybug?!," Antibug shouted

Nathanael wished he could've covered his ears, yup this was definitely Chloe...

"Let Nathanael go!," Ladybug held her yo-yo up 

"If I don't?" 

Nathanael saw an opening and bit Antibug on the arm.

"OW!," she shrieked,"COME BACK HERE!"

Nathanael ran over to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were. 

"Now we have to find where the Akuma went!," Ladybug frowned

"Last time it was the mask... This time it's...," Chat noir scratched his head

"The yo-yo?," while they were talking Antibug ran away

"Um...," Nathanael spoke

"The mask!"

"Um..."

"The outfit!"

"UM?"

"What?," the two turned their heads at him

"How about the earrings?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before she ran away, I saw the earrings were different from Ladybug's... Even if she was to copy you..."

"SHE RAN AWAY?!," Chat noir yelled

"Well at this point we won't find her if we keep standing here...," Ladybug frowned

"Where do you think she went?"

"There's no way she'd go see her dad in this situation..."

"How about... the school?"

"Why would she go back to the school?"

"There's only one way to find out!," Ladybug took Nathanael by his hand and the three went back to school

Principle's office...

"Aha! I found it!," Antibug had been looking through class files,"Now where are you Nathanael?"

Realizing he didn't have a last name, she looked for him at the beginning and end of the files, she found him at the end.

"Here you are.," she sneered

She read his file which read as this.

Name: Nathanael

Age: 16

Height: hasn't been checked yet

Blood type: Unknown

Parent (s): mother

"This doesn't help at all!"

Lived in a orphanage before adoption since age 2. Adopted several times, returned due to family problems. 

"Now this is interesting!"

Adoptees: A family of two for 5 years, returned due to budget problems; a man in his late 30's for 2 years, returned by the police due to illegal activity; A rich family of three, returned due to claimed attempt of murder; a single mother, not yet returned...

"Wait till everyone hears this!," she took the file and was about to head off before being blocked by Ladybug and Nathanael

"I knew it!," Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Antibug's wrist

"Not this time!", she attacked with the yo-yo she had

"M'lady, in her hands!," Chat noir took out his stick

"I'll try to create an opening, you try to get that file out of her hands chat!"

"Copy that!"

Nathanael looked at the files that she had searched through, they were from his new class, which meant that the file in her hands could only be his.

"No! Wait!," Nathanael turned to see Antibug leave the room

"Now I'll be a hero!," she yelled as she soared away

"She ran away again!," Ladybug was really annoyed at this point

"Stay calm M'lady, at least it isn't Papillon himself!," Chat noir winced at imagining the worst possibility

"True... Now where could she be heading this time?"

"She said she'd be a hero... So the Tv Station!"

"What ever she saw in the file must be that important to her that she really wants punish Nathanael..."

Nathanael at this point had no longer spoken, instead he stared at the ground.

"Nathanael?," Ladybug walked up to him," What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

Ladybug wanted to ask more, however seeing as the boy was uncomfortable about his past, she refrained from doing so.

"Let's go m'lady!," Chat noir jumped back outside 

"OK! Nathanael... Um... At this point I think it's best if you stay here..."

"No... Chloe's also made it my business.," he lifted his head up 

"It's your choice, just don't try to get in our way?"

He nodded yes.

TV Station...

Antibug was repairing for the live broadcast to shame her fellow classmate. 

"Anytime now, then he won't have to be in the way!," she set the file in front of her as the broadcast started 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, today we have breaking news of an ex-criminal being sent to school! Oh, how horrible is that?!"

"Darn, she's started!," Ladybug saw on a tv as she and Nathanael swung by

Nathanael's eyes widened in horror.

"In fact, this ex-criminal was also a orphan, no wonder they were part of an illegal act as a kid."

Nathanael felt the blood drain from his face shortly after.

"As this person is still a teen, they're still likely to be able to pull illegal acts! They also tried to murder their sibling once! That's why once I say their name the police will have gotten this picture of them as well."

'No,no, no this couldn't be happening!', Nathanael panicked

"Nathanael hang on, we're going to have a crash landing!"

True to her words, it was a crash landing. 

"This person is-, Ladybug and Chat noir what're you doing here?!"

"I figured you were here.", Ladybug began twirling her yo-yo

"Guards!," they were surrounded by tv studio guards

"Hey, now isn't this an unfair catfight?," Chat noir joked

"Shoot them!"

Nathanael felt something snap inside him as he ran up to one of the guards and unarmed them taking their gun

"No one move.," he said in an unsettling voice that Ladybug wasn't familiar with

"EH?!," the three of them yelled in surprise

"Nathanael, all you have to do is put the gun do-,"ladybug was cut off

"I SAID NO ONE MOVE!," he shouted this time," YOU'VE REALLY GOT TO BE KIDDING ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Nathanael skillfully shot the guns out of the other guards' hands.

"Now that that's done.," he walked over to Antibug

"G-Get away from me you monster!," she shrieked throwing her yo-yo at him

"Monster? You're no worse.," he shot her a menacing look before shooting the yo-yo

"Nooo! I'm sorry! I won't try to leak other's secrets out in public!!," at this point she was crying in the corner

He rested the butt at her head.

"Nooo!"

'How stupid...,' Nathanael thought,'I'm not even gonna shoot her, there's no more bullets...'

"M'lady now's your chance!," Chat noir waved in front of her face

"Huh? Oh, right!," Ladybug went up and took one of Antibug's earrings and smashed it with her foot before cleansing the akuma,"Bye bye little akuma!"

With the magic words,"Miraculous Ladybug!" Chloe returned to normal and Nathanael was given his file back. 

"Huh... What am I doing here?," Chloe woke up to Chat noir and Ladybug doing their signature "Pound it!"

Nathanael on the other hand wasn't back to normal.

"Nathanael, are you ok?," Ladybug turned to the shorter male

"Lies...," the shorter mumbled

"Did you say something?"

"Don't even begin to comfort him when you don't even know what he's been through!"

"Nathanael?"

He shrugged her off," Tch... I'm goin' back to school..."

At School...

Everyone welcomed the safe arrival of Nathanael. Alya asked where Marinette and Adrien had been, the two replied with the library.

After school ended, Marinette approached a sad looking Nathanael. 

"Hey... uh... What's wrong?"

A moment later, Nathanael was crying. At first Marinette thought it was her fault, then remembered the events from earlier, and still couldn't figure out what happened.

"What did I do this time?", he choked

"Nathanael?," Marinette repeated

"Why do you bother talking to me?"

"I want to be your friend!"

"Why..."

"Because?"

"Because you don't know anything about me?"

"I...", the words from before came back into account,"It's true... I don't know anything about you, but that's not going to stop me from wanting to be friends!"

"Marinette... I need to go home...," he got up and left the classroom

He couldn't tell her yet... Since those adoptions, he had gotten 4 different persona's. The first was his normal self which was shy and had traits of his second persona, the second one was artistic and never paid attention unless interested, the third one wanted attention , and finally his fourth and most dangerous one that appeared today that has mostly has murderous intent. He guessed his fourth person was released, his hands smelled of metal.


	4. Because explaining can be a bitch part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap and the next are more of a character study lol. They still follow the story.

Nathanael woke up to the smell of burnt food? He groggily walked too the kitchen.

"Morning...," he yawned

"Good morning Nathanael...," his mom was all messy," As you can see I attempted to cook!"

"I do see..."

At least it was a Saturday, if it wasn't he'd be rushing to school already. Speaking of school, it was likely Marinette would try to approach him again. Adrien would just stand back examining before approaching. 

He sighed at the though of being chastised by Alya too, since she ran the ladyblog, about his experience as a kidnapped victim. He didn't remember much though it was enough to realize his fourth persona had taken control. He hadn't told his mom yet. 

He put two pieces of toast into the toaster, at least the bread wouldn't be burnt in any way...

He thought about his time with the man who adopted him for his illegal errands. He couldn't exactly remember the mans name, he had been only 10 at the time, and he was taught the ways of a thug to summarize it. Not that he really needed the skills to kill someone and so his fourth persona was created, or as he'd call himself, Sang then there's was Rouge and Tomate. So in English his persona names were, Blood, Tomato and Red, but since the author thought they sounded better in French we'll stick with that. Finally was plain old Nathanael, shy Nathanael, weak Nathanael, smart Nathanael. 

He went over to take the toast out of the toaster. 

His phone went off before he could take a bite. What a trip he was in for, Marinette somehow got his number and was asking if he'd want to hang out at the park later.


	5. Because explaining can be a bitch part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Marinette's side

Marinette waited for a reply from the perculiar tomato. 

Ever since the Antibug incident she had been curious and really wanted to known Nathanael more. She sighed knowing the boy maybe extremely secretive on the subject of his past. On the integer hand maybe she'd be able to see some drawings, she saw him almost everywhere at school with his drawing notebook. Staring at her contacts she reluctantly didn't know if she should invite Adrien, it'd make the shorter suspicious wouldn't it? What if he revealed that she was ladybug in front of him? She'd never have a chance with him after that! 

Instead she texted him on Skype  
(because it ruins your life).

Bread baker: Hey

Rural dark: What's up?

Bb: I was wondering if you could help me become friends with Nathanael?

Rd: Sure?

Bb: I mean, I'm going to hang out with him at the park if he agrees to my invitation!!! 

Rd: Hm... Just act normal, that way hell open up to you more easily? 

Bb: Easy for you to say! 

Rd: Point taken... Well, just do what you can, maybe I'll stop by?

Bb: I didn't ask for that but ok... See ya.

Rd: Later.

Marinette sighed as her phone went off. Her eyes widened, Nathanael actually replied! He said sure and asked what time would be good. She replied with 3:00 PM. He replied ok. 

-time skip-

Nathanael had been sitting on a bench for sometime, until Marinette walked up to him.

"Hey!," she smiled

Nathanael returned the jesture

Inside Marinette was squealing, he just look so adorable like a tomato! 

"You want to get some ice cream and talk?," she pointed at an ice cream vendor

"What's that?," he look at her in wonder

"Y-you've never had ice cream?!," she felt the urge to shout

The boy nodded his head horizontally.

"Let's go get us some ice cream!," he was dragged along against his will 

Marinette smiled at Nathanael who was like a child while he looked at the flavours. 

"NEXT!," the seller yelled," How may I help you?"

"We'd like one vanilla and one strawberry please!," Marinette pulled her wallet out.

After she paid they went to the shade, until a balloon man passed by.

"Marinette! Can you buy me a balloon?," Nathanael pleaded like a child

Marinette shouldn't have looked at him, he began to make the same cute eyes as Manon. 

"S-sure!," she ran up to buy a balloon 

She returned with a green balloon," Here you go."

"Thanks!," Nathanael smiled before his voice changed tone," but I wanted the orange on!!!!"

Marinette returned to the balloon man.

"Here you go orange!"

"Yay!!! Thank you Marinette!"

This Nathanael acted different from the other day's and from the normal Nathanael. Marinette figured something was wrong with the boy. 

Once he returned to normal, Nathanael was crying again but less than last time.

"How much money did you use?," came the muffled cry

"Less than 20... Look it's fine!." She tried to comfort the boy

"No...," Nathanael lifted his head," I probably should've told you this before..."

Marinette was confused, what was it a love confession, did he cheat on a test, did he figure out who she was?!

"I have a multiple personalities!," he whimpered as low as a whisper

"How many?," she wanted to comfort him 

"Four..."

"Then when you took the gun at the tv station that was one?," she stuttered 

"Yes... I'm sorry I almost got Chloe killed."

"And just recently what happened?," Marinette gulped 

"Yes... That too..."

"I swear I won't tell anyone! So please let me help you!"

Gradually he began talking about each persona, Sang obviously was the most dangerous and had murderous intent, Tomato is his artistic self, Rouge got jealous easily and was spoiled, then regular Nathanael. He explained that each time for one to awaken, he has to encounter something or someone.  
While being the most dangerous, Sang was also the most intelligent, while Rouge was the most spoiled, he was able to fool many with his acting skills, Tomate on the other hand resembled Nathanael maybe too much, however he is actually good at creating distractions. 

"...There you have it.," Nathanael looked at his feet ," promise you won't tell anyone else, if they find out I'll be a outcast!"

"I promise!," Marinette smiled 

Nathanael was really tired by the time he got home, in fact he felt as if head done with life since he told Marinette about his personas. He decided to go cut his wrists for the time being, as he felt tears roll down his face. Last time he told someone about his multiple personas, they called him a monster and ran away. Now he only hoped this time Miranette wouldn't run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this haha sorry  
> Bread Baker is Marinette  
> Rural dark is Adrien  
> Because I had no better way to translate things lol


	6. Because why does Bringing Your Parents to School Day exsist

Nathanael woke up as usual and looked at the calendar. His eyes widened.

"Shit."

Today was Bring Your Parents to School Day at school. Since his mom would leave after him, meaning she wouldn't be able to come, even if he had told her beforehand.

He lost contact with his adoptees over the years, which was obvious, and groaned in terror as he picked up the newspaper. He's heard this several times in the classroom, now he was going to hear it again for the umpteenth time. 

"MY DAD IS THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN SO YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL!" Chloe's voice echoed

Groaning again he left to go to school. What another great day—actually what a fun year to come. 

He slammed the door on his way out.

Of course, like predicted,the first person to meet him at school was Alya. 

"Hey there, Ladyblogger fans, it's Alya here! Look who I happened to walk into this morning!" Alya moved the camera over to Nathanael as she approached him " It's the new student, Nathanael, also the person that Antibug had kidnapped! So, Nathanael how was your experience as a kidnapped hostage?"

"Uh..." Nathanael tried to run away

"Come on now, don't be shy, there's rumors that you gotten close to Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Hi Alya!" a happy bouncing voice came from behind the Ladyblogger

"Hi Marinette! Oh, so you have anything on Nathanael's experience?"

"Experience...?" Marinette's face grew red like a ruby "Alya! Don't ask those kind of questions!!!" 

"Well..." Alya thought about what she said before her face too went red "MARINETTE I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's fine, it's just a misunderstanding right...?"

"Right!"

"So could not upload this video?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks. Now let's go the bells going to ring soon!"

The three went into the school and into class.

-in class-

"Now class, today is Bring Your Parents to School Day!" Nathanael quietly moaned in annoyance 

"So first we have, Chloe's dad, the Mayor himself, Mr. Bourgeois !"

Everyone's clapping seemed overly sarcastic. 

Nathanael wondered what was so special about this guy... He was just another person who happened to be rich... Crap. He suddenly remembered who he was.   
He was part of his last family before his new mom. He turned his head slowly towards where Chloe sat. If he wasn't mistaken, then that overly spoiled child, who still is today he had presumed, was no other than Chloe. He slammed his head on the table. That memory was the last thing he needed at school.

"Nathanael? Are you ok?" the teacher who's name he completely forgot and he was a school for not even a week walked up worried "Do you need to go to the nurses?"

"Ah...just little sleep..." He shuffled the legs of his feet that still couldn't touch the ground "I'm fine...thank you!"

Of course the teacher bought it and went back down to the board as the Mayor continued his somewhat worthless speech about something. 

Well, at least he didn't have his previous on him anymore, he hated it. He was give the the name Christophe, yet no one called him Chrisophe during his stay. He was coldly referred to as Boy. 

"What was the point of my adoption?!" He had screamed one night at his "loving family" 

"THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR ROOM!"the dad in this case, future mayor had yelled at him

He had gulped at the mans towering figure. He gave up and went to his room.   
At least the room had been nice and it wasn't like a Cinderella story, there wasn't much to it but it was a place to stay.

Sometime later, he heard the doorknob open.

"Hey, Boy." his "younger sister" came in with a knife in her hand

He gulped.

"You see, this place has only been here for one of us, I don't even want to know why they even thought of getting you!"

He could've sworn she had gotten the first half of that sentence from a tv show.

"So, I'm going to get rid of a scumbag like you!"

She charged at him with the knife, he had the option to dodge to the left or the right. Up could work too. He jumped over his "sister", and tried to get to the door. 

He heard a click.

"Fuck..." He swore under his breath, since his second adoptee he had a habit of swearing 

"Now you can't get out! It'll be a locked room murder!" the younger girl began laughing horribly 

He though she watched too much soap operas and tv drama for someone her age. 

Now he didn't have am any options, the door was locked, so was the window, and his sister was dangling the keys in one had and knife in the other.

Had he not been to distracted on getting out of the room he would've been able to avoid her next attack. She stabbed him in the stomach as soon he began to cough up blood.

"You..." He was stabbed again 

While he was "dying" she was having the time of her life, she made a few cuts on his abdominal area and legs, and stabbed him once more in the stomach. 

Footsteps could be heard.

"This way!" that deep voice was definitely the dad

"Well it was fun knowing you!"

At the last minute she gave herself several cuts on her arms and stabbed herself in the hand, adding on to the bloodshed that was already on her, then she put it in his hand. He was losing strength fast and couldn't protest against her, he tried to shove her away but she got under him. Then she put on her best scared face.

"Daddy, Daddy! I'm here!" she screamed in "pain"

"Did you hear that? That's my daughter now hurry up!"

"Daddy! Help m-" she had moved his hand onto her mouth as she bit him underneath 

"Force down the door!"

"It's hurts Daddy! It hu-mph" she used her other hand to take his hand on and off her mouth 

While all this was happening his conscious was almost gone. 

Finally the door was broken down.

He had been arrested for attempt of murder as the girl was being all "shaken up". 

"...nael! Nathanael!" he woke up with his classmates, minus Chloe and Sabrina, looking at him with concern

He hadn't even noticed that he fell asleep. 

"Yes?!" He jerked up

"It's lunchtime" Marinette walked over "You were sleeping for most of the class."

"Ah..." He blushed in embarrassment "it's the first time I've heard of this day..."

Marinette knew what he meant, while the rest seemed slightly puzzled.

"Anyway, want to eat with us?"

"Sure..."

-time skip-

They were back in class now, ready to hear more about the parents jobs and all their effort that they put into them.

Nathanael sighed, this felt like torture to him, because despite knowing how to read and write, he didn't know much about school, in fact he never went to school till now. It seemed that drawing was what was pulling him through the school days. 

If he managed to survive Chloe twice, he could do it for a whole school year. Hopefully.


	7. Because life is strange

It had been a month since he was enrolled into school, he liked it so far apart from the teachers, Chloe and the fact his fellow classmates kept getting Akumatized. He sighed as he kinda listened to another lecture in chemistry. He wondered how the teachers never got Akumatized, it had always been his classmates, except Adrien and Marinette. He found out a few times from the Ladyblog that relatives and friends of his classmates had been Akumatized too. There was a mention of a girl that transferred some time before him, yet she wasn't in the class. He recalled her name was something Italian. 

The bell rang signaling the end of class as he left to go back to the main homeroom. Back in the main homeroom, he went to his usual seat behind Ivan to find gum on his chair. He began to take it off as he did he saw a familiar purse. 

"Marinette?" he asked

"Hu-OW!" the girl crawled out form under the desk "It's not what you think!"

"I haven't said anything yet..."

"Um... Well, long story short, there was gum on your chair and I though you were Adrien and hid..."

Nathanael rubbed his head, why'd he have a bad feeling about this... He saw something familiar shine from Marinette's purse.

"Marinette are you by any chance stealing my phone?"

"AH! Um, you see... I just happened to hit it and the battery fell out!"

"From gum to Adrien to my phone to its battery?" 

"Somehow, yes?"

"You do know my phone doesn't have a battery, right?"

"O-of course, I knew! It's the 21st century after all!"

This conversation was going nowhere. After sometime, Marinette confessed to taking his phone, but not for trying to get the gum off his chair. He said it was fine, he could just use a pencil sharpener blade to get it off. Marinette also confessed later that she had sent a message to Adrien but with his address by mistake. Nathanael figured it wasn't the first time she's stolen someone's phone for this (how right he was). His phone was returned to him after school.

Nathanael was walking home when he heard someone.

"H-help! M'lady..." it was an injured Chat Noir "Please you have to help M'lady!"

"Isn't that your job?" Nathanael was dumbfounded, how could he a definitely not normal person help a hero

"Please! My transformation is going to drop soon!"

"Um... Ok?" 

Nathanael was confused, in this situation normally what would one do, run away so their true identity wasn't revealed, hide them, imagine like you never saw their transformation drop? Looking back at Chat Noir he realized he was trying to make the cute eye look. Shit...  
_______________________________

He arrived over to the scene to see Ladybug fighting another Akumatized civilian. He looked at the face carefully, was it? He looked at his phone seeing how his mom hadn't called him to tell him she was home. It couldn't be... 

He tilted his head back with an annoyed sigh. 

"Guess it's my turn again?" his mouth formed an uncharacteristic smirk

Ladybug was hit but he caught her in time.

"N-Nathanael?" Ladybug wheezed, the hit having been harder than expected, then she took notice of the look in his eyes "or rather, Sang?"

"At your service." he replied sarcastically 

"Did Chat Noir send you?"

"Bingo~"

"That idiot..." she mumbled "Anyway, the Akumatized this time i-"

"The kid's mom. I figured..."

"How'd yo-"

"It was the last thing he thought before we changed."

"Ah... Anyway, be careful, she can cause what ever she touches to levitate."

"So lemme guess, the Levitator?"

"Spot on."

"Speaking of that, did you find what the Akumatized object could be?"

"I can't seem to..." Ladybug stood up and went back into the fight "If you do shout it to me!"

"Whatever suits you!"

Sang observed the fight, while Ladybug seemed to be moving swiftly and gracefully, her left leg seemed to not but used as much, had she injured it? He looked at the levitating Levitator... She had a what seemed to be a flight attendant hat on with a pin in the shape of a wing on it. Was that it? 

'It doesn't hurt to try.' he thought to himself

"Ladybug! Try to get the pin on her hat!" he yelled

"Gotcha!" Ladybug gave Sang a thumbs up "Lucky Charm!"

And today's lucky charm of virgo's is- wrong lucky charm. In Ladybug's hands appeared a mirror? 

"A mirror?" she said looking puzzled like with every other Lucky Charm item she had been given

"Maybe to blind her? It'll be a two man operation."

"You can tell?"

"What...? It's kinda obvious..."

"Well then to blind her we need to get to her through these objects..."

"Leave it to me!" he took a knife out of his school bag.

"Why do you have that?"

"I can't swing from the Eiffel Tower and since I noticed she can attack us both if we're in her field of view."

"You make this sound like war..."

"Wait till you hear this one's full story." he chuckled darkly gripping his knife tightly 

"No thanks." 

"Back to the Levitator. I'll distract her first."

"Good to hear! I had enough time to figure out an opening!" 

The two went their separate ways.

Sang began to parkour onto the objects that were being levitated, which included some people. He stood on a vending machine. 

"Hey grandma!" he screamed 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRANDMA?! I'M THE LEVITATOR!" the Levitator screamed back 

"Well then if you're not a grandma why not try to come here and fight like a man?!" Sang pointed his knife at her

"We'll see about that!" the Levitator teleported behind where he was standing

"How stupid." he did a roundhouse kick just as she teleported to his side

"Who's stupid now?" the Levitator kept teleporting as Sang kept attacking

Sang managed to his a few hits on the Levitator who was more like the Teleporter now.

Seeing how she was gradually getting tired from keeping things levitated and teleporting on one person, Sang took this chance.

"NOW LADYBUG!"

"OK!" Ladybug swung in form behind with the use of the Eiffel tower, took out a mirror pointed it at the sun.

"I can't see!" the Levitator cried

Ladybug took the pin and crushed it, the akumgooa flew out and you know the rest. 

The site was miraculously repaired and Nathanael's mom didn't recall anything. 

"M'Lady!" Chat Noir finally shows up "I'm sorry for being so late?"

"I just finished up here with Nathanael." Ladybug crossed her arms

"Ah... Farewell then m'lady!" Chat Noir ran away

"I was going to tell him he could've stayed...However, I need to go too!" her earrings beeped before she swung off

-At Nathanael's home-

Nathanael was still Seng.

"What interesting people they were..." Seng smirked before turning to see his mom wake up

"Where am I?" she looked around and saw Seng "Nathanael! How long have I been out?"

"I can't really say... Besides I'm him, yet I'm not."

His mom looked at him puzzled.

"The kid's got MPD, ok?"

The mom fainted.

"There goes another one..." Seng sighed heavily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPD has been called DID for the last some years. I still prefer to call it MPD.


	8. Reflection: Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a Sang reflection chapter.

Seng had expected this. Once again he was sent back to the orphanage. Just when he had thought he had managed to fit in. At least Nathanael wouldn't be upset about losing most of his art supplies, but that was the least of his worries. He was farther away from school and his new-friend-possibly-crush, Marinette. 

The good thing was the place hadn't changed at all and he was given the same room he grew up with. The bad news was sudden. The previous head owner had died from a cardiac arrest, the new head owner wasn't as nice as the last. 

"Time to start anew... again..."

He messed around with his hair that blocked his face. He didn't know if the new head owner knew about his MPD. He chucked at what their reaction would be. Maybe he could pass as having schizophrenia, only if he wanted to land himself into a mental hospital. Then again it was a miracle to how he hasn't been sent to one yet.

If he played his characters right, could he do better for the community? Could he stand up against the buliies? The thoughts began to crowd his mind. If he did that, could he help Nathanael make more friends? Of course, he can't stop the poor boy from being shy, but maybe he can move him another step in the right direction. Things had been going great until the previous incident. For some reason, just having been able to talk to Marinette about these things made it easier to breathe.

Sure he hadn't done good things in the past, not his fault. It was the upbringing. While he knew his way around the rough life, sometimes his instincts would just act up even after, PTSD as they called it but he didn't think that was the case. Even as Nathanael he'd automatically do things that he used to do when he was back doing the "shady things" quote the teacher he had. 

Just thinking about all this made his throat dry. Was it lust? Or had he forgotten to drink? How long had he been thinking? He didn't bother to fix his>old clock so it was forever stuck at the time the old painter had died. It was strange, Sang thought that his other selves would have felt regret from doing so, but to Sang it seemed more like a soldiers homage. 

It was getting late, maybe if he slept and woke up he'd be back to Nathanael. Tomorrow he can tell Marinette that everything's fine, maybe extract a few facts here and there, and go back as if he never returned to the orphanage. That sounded like a good idea. He smiled as drowsiness and darkness overtook him.


End file.
